Assault Trooper
Assault Trooper Assault Troopers are specially trained monkeys with powerful automatic fire weapons. Inaccurate, but fire fast. Appearance: A standard brown monkey. Has a black helmet with a dark blue visor. Black vest, with black fingerless gloves. Has a black rifle with a blue silencer, and dark gray boots. Shoots bullets that spread very quickly. They can only pop one bloon each, but there are a lot of them. Path One Tier One: Concentrated Accuracy Reduces the spread of the rifle significantly. Bullets travel 70% faster. Appearance: The helmet has a light blue stripe across it. Cost: $400 Tier Two: Rifle Scope Allows for 25% longer range. Appearance: There are now multiple stripes on his helmet, arranged in a W shape. Cost: $450 Tier Three: Advanced Military Training Increases range by 25% and attack speed by 35%. Even more accurate. Appearance: The stripes are now dark blue and the rifle's silencer is much more narrow. Cost: $1,000 Tier Four: Elite Trooper Shoots twice as fast over 30% longer range! Appearance: The vest now has ammo clips attached to it, and the helmet is completely dark blue, with a black dart symbol on it. The rifle is now a dark gray, and the monkey now has black knee pads. Cost: $2,750 Tier Five: Marksman of the Night Shoots TEN TIMES as fast over TRIPLE range! Can pop any bloon type. Appearance: The monkey now wears a full face gas mask alongside the helmet and the rifle has dark red stripes. The helmet, boots, gloves, and knee pads are pitch black, and they are now wearing a reinforced flak jacket. They also have a black cape with a dark gray lining. Cost: $95,000 Path Two Tier One: Reinforced Grip Fires 15% faster. Appearance: The grip on the rifle is a bright red, and he has red shoulder pads on, too. Cost: $300 Tier Two: Extra Reinforced Grip Fires another 15% faster. Appearance: The grip and shoulder pads are now dark red. Cost: $375 Tier Three: Spiked Bullet Casings Bullets pop two layers off bloons. Appearance: Rifle barrel is wider, and shoulder pads have black spikes on them. Helmet is dark red. Cost: $2,500 Tier Four: Backup Call ABILITY Calls in a fighter jet that strafes the bloons with rapid red-hot darts, popping bloons. Spawns a plane that flies around like a 0/0/2 Ace set to centered. It shoots 12 darts that fly fast and can pop fourteen bloons every three seconds in a circle around it. They can pop frozen and lead. After 18 seconds, it leaves. Appearance: Rifle barrel has a blue tint to it, and the soldier now has full red body armor. Helmet, shoulder pads, and rifle grip are red. Boots are still black. The jet appears to be a mix between a 4/0/0 Ace and a 0/0/3 heli-pilot. Cost: $25,000 Tier Five: Enforcement Raid Calls in THREE fighter jets that all are similar tot the ones from last upgrade, but darker in color and spread out. They occasionally drop soldiers similar to the actual assault trooper, but with lighter clothing. They can be dropped over land or water (the ones on water will have miniature pontoons beneath them) but not over implacable land. After 15 seconds, the planes leave and the soldiers are picked up. Appearance: The soldier has a dart emblem on their helmet, and the armor is all black. The gun, visor, shoulder pads, and boots aren't though, and are a dark gray. The planes are much darker in color and the soldiers have a lighter color pallet. They have a brown bag with a radio antennae sticking out from it. Cost: $50,000 Path Three Tier One: Hard Bullets Metal-lined bullets pass through three bloons before going out. Appearance: Rifle silencer is now dark green. Black arm pads. Cost: $550 Tier Two: Breaker Bullets Bullets break through lead and MOAB-class bloons, doing two layers worth of damage. Appearance: Arm pads are more reinforced-looking, and they now have blue stripes on them. Silencer is even darker. Cost: $600 Tier Three: Incendiary Clips Sets bloons on fire with shots, popping one layer every few seconds. Appearance: Helmet and knee pads are now a vibrant orange. The trooper has black goggles and long black gloves that extend to his elbows. Cost: $600 Tier Four: Plasma Cannons Replaces his rifle with a small device that shoots balls of plasma. Strips three layers and can pierce twenty bloons, but cannot pop purples. Retains his fast attack speed and fire effect. After reaching pop limit or expiring, the plasma balls burst open in a very large radius, popping one layer off all bloon types except purples. Appearance: The rifle is gone, replaced with a small metal hose-like machine attached to a tank of a light purple liquid on his back. The helmet is now dark purple, as are the elbow pads and gloves. Now has a black re-breather mask that obscures his entire face. Cost: $4,000 Tier Five: Bloontonium Blasters HUGE dual cannons obliterate all who oppose them. Gigantic balls of pure bloontonium energy rip through five layers and can sslice through 80 bloons like they're butter. Shoots another 20% faster! Once they reach their limit or expire, they blow up in a HUGE area (about 3.250. times larger than a 3/X/X bomb shooter), stripping three layers off anything caught in the blast!. SCIENCE! Appearance: The tank on his back is much bigger, and filled with more liquid, which is now green. It is topped with valves, nozzles, and buttons. Now holds two huge metal tubes, both connected to the tank by large purple pipes. His helmet and gas mask are gone, and he now wears a full black radiation suit, connected to an oxygen tank and a re-breather. Cost: $75,000 Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Military Towers